


Caught in the Bath

by rwbysmut4life



Category: Bleach, RWBY
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Titjob, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Jaune finds himself completely lost, and lost within the soul society nonetheless. Crazier still, he's seemingly found himself within an all women's bath house and ends up walking into an incredibly horny Rangiku Matsumoto.





	Caught in the Bath

This was bad.

This was really, really bad.

Jaune didn’t have the slightest of a clue as to where he was.

One second, he was at Beacon, having breakfast with the girls, the next he found himself teleported into some kind of changing room, and he was stark naked.

‘What is going on here?!’ Jaune thought to himself as he used his hands to cover up his dick, trying to hide it from plain view.

Jaune walked around the room, searching for an exit, but after looking for a moment, he realized his situation just went from bad, to terrible.

He wasn’t just in a change room.

He was in the women’s change room.

This was not good.

Jaune frantically searched the area for a way out of the change room, and fortunately, he found one, a small hallway that appeared to lead outside. Luckily for Jaune, there were towels ready nearby the exit, so he grabbed one, wrapped it around his waist and made his way down the hall, fully intent on leaving the time bomb of a situation.

As he quickly hurried out of the changeroom, he thought he heard something behind him, so, he looked, and fortunately found nothing, but before he could turn back around, he tripped on something, making the blond fall downward, but not before he is caught by two extremely soft pillows, cushioning his fall.

“Oh, and what do we have here?” a sultry voice came from the pillows.

That’s when it hit Jaune.

These things aren’t pillows.

They’re breasts.

And breasts…

Are on women.

Uh oh…

Jaune slowly looked up and when he did, he saw a beautiful woman with long orange hair, extending all the way down her back, not unlike Yang’s.

Jaune’s blood ran cold the second he saw that the woman was looking at him with somewhat of a predatory gaze, a wide smile on her face and a bit of a shadow over her eyes.

Shocked by this, Jaune retreats, falling backward onto his ass, shaking the towel off of his torso, revealing his non-erect 8-inch member to Rangiku.

When Jaune hit the ground, Rangiku saw his meat and her eyes widened as she realized quickly that his cock wasn’t erect… meaning it could get bigger… 

‘Oh yes, he shall do nicely…’ Rangiku thought to herself as she watched Jaune get ready to run in the opposite direction.

“You run, and I’ll scream for security,” Rangiku said wearing a smirk as she slowly began to walk up behind Jaune, his body unmoving.

“Unless you want to have a ton of angry members of the Soul Society come in here, I suggest you do as I say,” Rangiku said as she wrapped her arms around Jaune’s chest, letting her hands roam his muscles before she pulled him into her sizable chest, squishing her mounds against his back.

Rangiku’s hands surfed all over Jaune’s chest, loving his fit form, she was just what he was looking for.

“Now, blond, blue-eyed, and fuckable, you and I are going to walk back into the hot springs and we are going to fuck and if you do well enough, I won’t tell anyone you were in here, does that sound like a deal?” Rangiku said as she drew small circles on Jaune’s chest, making Jaune wince slightly.

“You don’t understand, I don’t know how I got here, I’m from Vale, I’m enrolled at Bea-“ Jaune was cut off by Rangiku turning him around swiftly and putting a lone finger over his lips, effectively shutting him up. 

“I’m not interested in that, stranger, what I am interested in, is this monster that you’re packing,” Rangiku said as she placed her hand on Jaune’s cock, making him moan lightly from her soft hand’s contact on his hardening meat.

“I’ve been so horny for days now and I can’t find anyone who can get me off, and now you’re here and I will not pass up this opportunity. Now, if you get me off, I won’t call for help, sound like a deal hung man?” Rangiku said as she slowly stroked Jaune’s cock, making his cock become fully erect, standing tall at its 12-inch length.

Jaune realized that there was no other way he was getting out of this, so he swallowed his precautions, “Alright then, you want to do this, let’s do this,” Jaune said as he began to walk back to the hot springs, Rangiku following, her pussy now dripping from the excitement she could barely contain from this great catch.

As soon as Rangiku and Jaune walked into the hot spring, Rangiku walked straight for the hot tub. She walked into the steaming hot water, the woman loving the feeling of the warm water soothing her skin.

When she was finally all the way in, she turned back to Jaune and wagged a finger, beckoning him towards her, “Come here, big boy,” Rangiku said, dripping with lust as she watched Jaune’s huge cock bounce in the air as he approached the woman who was still shocked she had found a man with such a large cock.

“Sit down on the ledge, I have to clean off this cock before I let it fuck me. As an added bonus I’ll use these tits I know you love so much,” Rangiku said as she pressed her tits together with her arms, collecting a small amount of water between her tits.

Jaune’s eyes bulged at the sight, but before he could say anything, Rangiku was already licking his cock, taking in Jaune’s musk as she stared at the cock that was taller than her head, “Mmm, this is going to be fun,” Rangiku said before she wrapped her tits around Jaune’s cock, making the blond moan loudly as he felt her hot tits wrap around his cock like a hot towel.

Rangiku smiled at Jaune’s reaction and began to pump her tits up and down Jaune’s shaft, the water underneath her splashing a bit, some of it getting onto Jaune’s cock, only making him feel better as this orange-haired bombshell got him off with her tits.

“Your tits! They’re so hot!” Jaune said as he gripped the stones at the edge of the pool, Rangiku’s soft tits making him feel great, and Rangiku loved the look of his face and the sound of his moans.

“You like it when I get you off with my tits, don’t you, dirty boy,” Rangiku said with a smirk, teasing Jaune.

“Well, if you like that, you’ll just love this,” Rangiku said, winking at Jaune as he stared at her with confusion until she took his cock into her mouth, which was even hotter than her tits.

As Rangiku’s tits rubbed up and down Jaune’s cock, her mouth followed, easily deepthroating the 12-inch meat as Rangiku had been practicing for many years in hopes of finding a cock like this.

‘Oh, he’s loving this! I can’t wait to have this huge thing fucking me, it’s going to be incredible!’ Rangiku thought to herself as she pulled her head up to the tip of Jaune’s cock, her tongue rolling all over Jaune’s cock making the blond moan even louder than before.

“Oh, that feels so good! I feel like I’m going to cum soon!” Jaune said as he watched Rangiku pull his cock out of her mouth as she continued her titjob, smiling at the statement.

“You’re going to cum? Good! Cum all over my tits and face! Cover me in white, stud!” Rangiku said as she pumped her tits on his cock even harder, trying to force out the release Jaune mentioned, and it didn’t take long until felt a pulsing in Jaune’s cock, and she knew that only meant one thing.

He was cumming.

And by the feeling of it, there was a lot of it.

With this in mind, Rangiku put her head back to work and continued to suck off Jaune as she continued her titjob, however, she kept her head stationary, licking the tip of Jaune’s cock as she used her tits to cover and rub his length, making Jaune moan, the pulsing in his cock only growing stronger.

“That’s it! I’m cumming!” Jaune roared as Rangiku’s eyes widened as she felt her mouth instantly be filled with cum. The woman had to let the cum fall out as she opened her mouth and let wave after wave of Jaune’s cum fly into her face, soaking her in his cum as she hung her mouth open, her tongue out as well trying to reach any cum that might land on it.

After getting a decent amount of cum in her mouth, Rangiku swished it around in her mouth, a lustful look in her eyes before she swallowed all of it in one deep gulp. “Mmm, delicious,” Rangiku said as she stood up and slowly walked out of the pool, eyeing Jaune’s still rock-hard meat.

“That was a good first round, blondie, but now that I’ve got you off, now it’s time for you to do the same for me,” Rangiku said as she sauntered over to a nearby wall, the woman swaying her hips to show off her bubbly ass, still soaked from her dip in the pool.

“What do you want me to do?” Jaune asked as he walked up behind her, watching the woman grabbing onto a towel rack for support before she bent over, presenting her ass and pussy to Jaune, revealing just how wet she was under there.

“I want you to take that big cock of yours and fuck me as hard as you can! Can you do that for me, 12-inch?” Rangiku teased as she waved her ass at him, begging for him to come closer and fuck her how she so badly wanted him to.

“Oh, I can do that, are you sure you can handle me because this isn’t the first time someone has teased me like you… and ended up paying for it,” Jaune said as he gave her thick ass a rough squeeze, making Rangiku squeal in pleasure.

“Don’t you worry about me, big boy, I can handle anything you throw at me and more,” Rangiku said confidently as she looked back at Jaune through the mirror she was in front of, the woman not noticing it before, perhaps the situation was inhibiting her perception.

“I guess we’ll see… are you ready… what is your name?” Jaune asked looking at Rangiku.

“Rangiku, and you?” the orange-haired woman asked.

“Jaune,” he said before lining up his cock with her entrance.

“Interesting name, now, hurry up and fuck me with that huge cock of yours, Jaune,” Rangiku said in a sultry tone as Jaune lined up his cock with her waiting pussy and in one rough thrust, he hilted himself inside of the teasing woman, his cock slamming into the back of her womb like a battering ram.

The second Jaune’s cock rammed into Rangiku’s womb, she came.

Hard.

The woman shook, her pussy squirted, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she now has the perfect cock to fuck her senseless with.

“OH, FUCK YEAH! THAT’S THE GOOD SHIT, JAUNE! COME ON, FUCK ME!” Rangiku yelled out making Jaune smirk as he knew exactly where this led.

Jaune immediately pulled back from Rangiku and before she could say anything, Jaune thrust his cock back inside of her, making her scream again from the brutal impact his cock made with her womb, however, the second time he didn’t stop, he kept his thrusts going.

Jaune mercilessly fucked Rangiku’s pussy like a wild animal, as if he intended to breed the teasing woman as a form of payback from her flirting from before they began, and Jaune is more than ready to dish out payback to the now screaming woman beneath him, buckling and cumming constantly under his thrusts.

“OH, JAUNE! YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD! YOU’RE DRIVING ME CRAZY WITH YOUR FAT FUCKING COCK! HOW DID I NOT START WITH THIS GLORIOUS COCK WRECKING MY TIGHT, HORNY PUSSY?!” Rangiku screamed out as Jaune’s cock hardened, the woman moaning from the hardened meat reaching even further, pushing her womb back further with each brutal attack from Jaune’s cock.

“Maybe if you didn’t spend so much teasing me with these slutty tits and ass, then maybe I would have started with your pussy, you little tramp,” Jaune said as he gave her swaying breasts a rough squeeze and slap before doing the same to her ass, making Rangiku wail out loud, feeling another orgasm shoot out of her pussy, drenching the ground in her juices.

“MMMM, YOU’RE RIGHT! I WENT TO FAR WITH MY TEASING! TAKE YOUR FRUSTRATION OUT ON ME! FUCK ME HARDER! MAKE ME PAY FOR TEASING YOU SO MUCH!” Rangiku screamed out, making Jaune smile. A masochist, perfect.

Jaune smiled as he slapped Rangiku’s ass as hard as he could, making the orange-haired woman scream as the action made her cum, allowing Jaune to fuck her even faster with the added lubrication.

“Cumming from just one slap? You’re such a horny masochist, aren’t you?” Jaune asked as he groped Rangiku’s ass flesh, making the woman mewl, her eyes rolling around in her eyes as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

“YES! I’VE BEEN SO HORNY FOR SO LONG! I’M SUCH A DIRTY FUCKING MASOCHIST! I LOVE IT WHEN I HAVE MY ASS SLAPPED, TITS SQUEEZED, AND PUSSY POUNDED! KEEP GOING, JAUNE! MAKE A WRECK OF ME!” Rangiku yelled out as she threw her head back, looking back at Jaune through the mirror, showing him her fucked-stupid smile, only making him want to fuck her even harder.

“Just remember, my orange slut,” Jaune said as he grabbed Rangiku’s thigh, “You asked for this,” and without further delay, Jaune threw her thigh over his shoulder, and continued to pound his cock into the orange-haired seductress, except now, she was on a 90-degree angle, his cock now slamming into different parts of Rangiku’s pussy, making her moan even louder than before.

Jaune groaned at the feeling of Rangiku’s pussy squeezing down on him from the new position, the additional resistance only making the blond’s cock feel better as he savagely fucked the moaning woman.

“You like this position, don’t you, slut?” Jaune asked as he gave her ass two rough slaps, making Rangiku’s breath hitch as she crossed her eyes, her womanhood squirting out her juices, making a mess over near the pool from where they were.

“Squirting so much from that alone? What a whore! What would happen if I did this?” Jaune asked as he reached down to her pussy and before Rangiku could say anything, Jaune located her inflated clit and pinched it with his fingers, making Rangiku throw her head back, screaming.

“MY CLIT! MY SENSITIVE CLIT! YOU’RE PINCHING MY CLIT! IT FEELS SO GOOD! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD WHILE YOU FUCK MY PUSSY WITH YOUR HUGE COCK AND PINCH MY CLIT! MORE, JAUNE! MORE” Rangiku screamed on the top of her lungs, Jaune certain someone heard her that time.

“Alright, whore, I’ll give you what you want, just don’t be yelling for me to stop,” Jaune said as he gave her clit another tight squeeze and her ass a rough slap before she screamed and came again, however Jaune pulled his cock out of her, leaving Rangiku’s juices to slam into his crotch.

“Jaune?! Why?! I was feeling so good! Why did you take your cock out?!” Rangiku whined as she looked back at Jaune.

“Because I have an idea that I know you’ll love, now let go of that bar, you won’t need to hold onto it anymore,” Jaune said as Rangiku gave him a somewhat confused look before she did as he told her to, and before she knew it, she was locked in a full nelson, her legs beside her head and the mirror showing off her entire naked body to her as Jaune smiled from behind.

“What an amazing view of you, slut, look at that pussy of yours, just dripping with your juices for my cock,” Jaune said as he rubbed the base of her pussy with his cock, making Rangiku bite her lip and moan in delight.

“It is, Jaune, now, come on, shove that amazing thing back in my pussy,” Rangiku said as she tried to rub her pussy on Jaune’s cock, however, she found she couldn’t due to Jaune’s tight hold he had on her.

“Oh, you misunderstand, Rangiku, I’m done with your pussy, I’m coming for a different hole,” Jaune said with a smile, confusing the orange-haired woman.

“A different hole? What do you mean? The only other hole is my-ASS! AHHHHH!” Rangiku screamed in a mix of pleasurable pain as Jaune hilted himself inside of her ass in one brutal thrust, completely taking Rangiku by surprise.

Rangiku shook from the sudden intrusion, unprepared for this cock, Rangiku immediately came from that, her pussy squirting all over the mirror, drenching the glass with her juices.

Rangiku’s eyes were rolled to the back of her head, her tongue hanging out of her wide-open mouth, still in shock from the unexpected penetration of her ass.

“YOU’RE IN MY ASS! YOUR COCK IS FILLING MY ASS! IT’S SO FULL! OH, MY GOD! FUCK ME, JAUNE! FUCK THIS FAT ASS OF MINE!” Rangiku screamed as she grabbed the back of Jaune’s head for dear life, making him smile and begin his once again brutal thrusts into Rangiku’s ass, making her scream from the massive meat beating inside her ass.

“I see someone is an anal-loving whore, aren’t you, slut?” Jaune asked as he continued to pound into Rangiku’s ass, loving the sounds of her moans and groans from his massive cock destroying her once tight asshole.

“YES! YES, I AM! BUT I DIDN’T KNOW UNTIL NOW! I HAD NO IDEA THAT ANAL FELT THIS GOOD! I SHOULD HAVE TIRED IT YEARS AGO! OH, GOD!” Rangiku screamed as she felt another orgasm hit her and squirt out of her gaping pussy.

“Well, now you know, and from now on, I’ll make sure to finish you off with a huge anal creampie! Do you like the sound of that, bitch?” Jaune asked as he bit on Rangiku’s ear, making her grit her teeth and moan from that.

“YES! YES, I DO, JAUNE! I WOULD LOVE THAT! I CAN’T WAIT TO FEEL YOU CUM INSIDE ME! YOU’VE MADE ME CUM SO MANY TIMES AND YOU HAVEN’T EVEN CUM ONCE! COME ON, JAUNE! FILL YOUR NEW WHORE TO THE BRIM WITH YOUR CUM! MAKE ME BLOAT!” Rangiku screamed on the top of her lungs making Jaune smile.

“Lucky for you, I’m about to cum, get ready, whore,” Jaune said as he redoubled his thrusts, pounding into Rangiku’s now destroyed ass even harder, loving the sound of her wails and the look on her face as she constantly came, her pussy spraying her juices all over the mirror in front of them, and before Rangiku knew it, she felt it.

Jaune cumming.

His cock fired off a thick, hot deluge of cum straight up her ass, the woman’s mouth hanging open as she felt the hot liquid shoot into her deepest depths.

“OH MY GOD! YOUR CUM! YOUR CUM IS SO HOT! THERE’S SO MUCH! THERE’S SO MUCH FUCKING CUM!” Rangiku screamed as she felt Jaune fill her bowels with his seed, but what surprised Rangiku was that after he filled her ass, he kept on cumming.

Jaune kept pumping his seed into her ass, letting it flow into her intestines, quickly filling those and reaching her stomach, and in no time, he filled that with his seed too, making her moan from the burning hot feeling rising inside of her body.

“OHHHHH! I CAN FEEL YOUR CUM RISING IN ME! YOU JUST KEEP ON FILLING ME UP!” Rangiku said as she watched her belly inflate to make her look nine months pregnant, but once that happened, she realized that she could take any more, and that’s when it hit her… the cum only had one place left to go.

Out.

Rangiku realized this as she felt his cum rise from the bottom of her throat, the woman squirming as she felt the liquid rise up her throat. Rangiku shook her head in disbelief, unbelieving that this was happening.

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!” Rangiku said in mantra as she finally felt Jaune’s cum shoot out of her mouth, drenching the front of her body in his seed, the orange-haired woman’s eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt her body cumming from the feeling alone.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough Jaune stopped cumming and he set Rangiku down on the ground, letting her rest from the intense fucking.

“How was that, Rangiku?” Jaune asked as he stared at the cum-covered/filled woman.

“Incredible, Master,” Rangiku said as she looked up at him with what appeared to be hearts in her eyes.

“Master? Where’d that come from?” Jaune asked as he watched Rangiku shift herself to get closer to Jaune, the cum in her belly shifting around inside her as she moved, making her moan softly.

“I decided that you’re my new master! Anyone who can fuck me that hard deserve to have me, don’t you agree, Master?” Rangiku said as she slowly jerked off Jaune’s still rock-solid meat.

“If you say so, welcome to the family, Rangiku, I’ll introduce you to the gang when I get home, they’ll love to meet you,” Jaune said as he patted Rangiku’s head, making her smile.

“Of course, Master,” the well-fucked woman said as suddenly, Jaune and her were transported back to Beacon, Rangiku landing on Jaune’s bed while Jaune stood beside it, looking at the now unconscious woman with a smile.


End file.
